<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CC-2224 (Cody) by MissScorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028521">CC-2224 (Cody)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp'>MissScorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anakin and Obi-Wan confuses Cody, Angst, Clone Trooper Bonding &amp; Friendships (Star Wars), Cody dealing with Jedi, Cody realizing he doesn’t have the same bond with Jango and Boba, Commander Cody 2021 week, Gen, Hobbies, How Cody meets Obi-Wan, Introspection, Lessons, Missing perspectives, Obi-Wan is a drama King, Obi-Wan saves Cody, Orders, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Remorse, Sacrifice, family bonds, friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CC-2224 is a clone. Trained for absolute obedience and loyalty since before he awakened in his pod. Taught to follow orders from the moment he took his first steps. </p><p>Clones, after all, are soldiers.</p><p>They weren’t supposed to have names, form friendships with their Jedi Generals or be anything other than what they were created to be: Trainable, dependable, expendable, and above all, replaceable.</p><p>A series of 100-word flash fics about the life of CC—2224 (Cody).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CC-2224 watched as the man who served as his genetic template sparred with Boba. </p><p>There was something... different. </p><p>He just could not explain what. </p><p>The moves were the same ones he learned when he was Boba’s size. </p><p>There was a gleam in Jango’s eyes that was absent when he trained them. </p><p>Pride, CC-2224 realized as Boba rolled to one side. It was pride Jango felt. </p><p>The kind a father felt for his son. </p><p>Not that CC-2224 knew about a father’s pride or the bond a father and son shared. </p><p>He was a clone.</p><p>Trainable, dependable, expendable, and above all, replaceable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For day two of Commander Cody week on Tumblr. Prompt: Origins.</p><p>I chose how Cody met Obi-Wan Kenobi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CC-2224 found himself in battle before he even met the 212th’s general.</p><p>Blaster bolts stung the air.</p><p>Mortars whistled high into the air before dropping onto his brothers.</p><p>“Where’s the general?” Boil shouted. “You seen him?”</p><p>Before C-2224 could respond, a figure dropped onto the bridge, deflecting blaster bolts and mortal shells with his lightsaber. He turned and CC-2224 found himself staring into a face.</p><p>“Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service, Commander...”</p><p>“Cody, sir.”</p><p>“Well, Commander Cody, let’s teach these droids a lesson.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Cody had not anticipated their first meeting happening during battle.</p><p>Somehow, though, it made sense.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>inspiration for this piece came from this image: </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Uh, what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tumblr prompt: Valor </p><p>Cody gets a particularly strange order from General Skywalker</p><p>This is set after the Deception storyline. This is Obi-Wan faking his own death with Anakin’s knowledge and involvement. Sorry for any confusion!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody considered himself a practical man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A simple one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had been trained for obedience and loyalty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taught to follow orders without question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even he had to question the orders he had been given by General Skywalker, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want me to do what, sir?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoot General Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, can I ask why, sir?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How else can we give him a funeral?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Cody thought was: </span>
  <span class="s2">again</span>
  <span class="s1">?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How many times could a guy fake his own death?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be done sir,” was all he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What else could he say really?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was just a soldier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And soldiers obeyed orders. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remorse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Day Four of Codyweek, Tumblr prompt: Post-Order Sixty-Six</p><p>Theme: nightmares and regrets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a never-ending nightmare for Cody:</p><p>The ole head clanker barreled through his brothers in some rig roughly the size of a starfighter. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Their screams as they fell from the platform echoed in Cody’s ears. </p><p>Worse was the silence afterwards. </p><p>Death was part of a soldier’s life. </p><p>The one constant they could always count on. </p><p>Cody’s belly churned as he ticked off their names in his head. </p><p>Brothers, all. </p><p>Gone, forever. </p><p>Grief throbbed but was quickly replaced by anger. </p><p>He had trusted General Kenobi to avenge his brothers. </p><p>An honorable man, for a Jetii. </p><p>Dead, too, because of Order-66. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Secret Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Day Five of Codyweek on Tumblr, prompt: Rest and Recovery<br/>Theme is hobbies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Downtime was not something Cody had much of. He shouldered many responsibilities as the Commander of the 212th. </p><p>When he did manage to find time for himself, he spent it doing something nobody would expect of him. </p><p>Initially, his writings had been about things he learned on the training field, mistakes he made or snippets of wisdom passed down from Jango. </p><p>Then he started writing about his brothers. </p><p>That spawned a series he called <em>The Clone Wars</em>. </p><p>Cody never imagined the series getting published, much less becoming popular. </p><p>His brothers had no clue he wrote it. </p><p>And never would, either. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. High Ground AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Day Six of Commander Cody Week, prompt AU.</p>
<p>Theme is Anakin did not turn to the dark side, Palps was arrested and did not become Emperor, no Order Sixty-Six, and the Anakin vs Obi-Wan fight did not occur but Obi-Wan still gains the high ground with a twist...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Cody needed a Jedi, one was not around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he didn’t?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And never alone, he lamented as clankers pursued Skywalker and Kenobi across Mustafar’s smoldering sand. Why became obvious when the ground trembled beneath Cody’s feet. It burst open with a vicious roar, spewing lava into the black sky.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Kenobi and Skywalker?” Rex shouted. “You see ‘em?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cody pointed to where the Jedi stood on a high embankment, smoldering and filthy, but alive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rex heaved a sigh. “That force is always with ‘em.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something is,” Cody agreed. “Otherwise, they’d be dead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thousands of times over.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the final day of Codyweek on Tumblr, prompt is Missing Perspectives <br/>Theme is to write a scene that could have been in the show but wasn’t</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody had become accustomed to the way Jedi Generals Skywalker and Kenobi tended to do things early in the war. Typically when their plans went awry he simply heaved a world-weary sigh and adjusted things as necessary.</p><p>Sometimes, though, he had no chance to adjust things. </p><p>Which explained how he found himself surrounded by a group of droidekas, without either general in sight, and his blaster about as useful as a fork to eat toast. </p><p>Thankfully, Rex was also accustomed to the way Skywalker and Kenobi did things and arrived with reinforcements before the tin cans made banthameat of Cody. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! This drabble collection is inspired by the Tumblr blog commandercodyweek. Each day is a different prompt theme. I am going to attempt to do all prompts because why not? </p><p>If you like this collection, bookmark/kudo it! </p><p>Thanks for reading! Take care 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>